Electronic tracking devices can be used to track various objects, such as luggage, vehicles, pets, wallets, cargo, or any other movable objects. Such tracking devices are often powered by batteries. In many applications, it is desirable that an electronic tracking device consumes less power, in order to achieve a long battery life yet still minimize the size of the battery and the overall size of the electronic tracking device.